La historia de mi vida
by Rondero001
Summary: La vida no puede ser como los cuentos de hadas, pero créeme que te puede dar una sorpresa de la persona que menos esperas.


_Hola Fans de las historias de Kick buttowski, hace poco e tenido las ganas de crear una pequeña historia hacerca de kendall y bueno aqui esta, la hise rapido asi que no tiene mucha accion mas bien es algo de drama pero ojala les guste._

_Kick buttowski no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, si lo fuera no cancelaria el programa...TE MALDIGO DISNEYXD_

**_La historia de mi vida_**

Cada mañana siempre es lo mismo, abro mis ojos y veo como los rayos de sol entrar levemente por mi ventana, siempre me he acostumbrado a levantarme justo segundos antes que el sol aparezca, en verdad que odio eso, me siento sobre mi cama, estiro los brazos y sin darme cuenta me quedo estática sentada sobre mi cama con la mirada perdida, todos los días siempre hago lo mismo, recordando esas veces, cuando iba en primaria, como mi mama llegaba a mi cama y me daba un suave beso en la frente, lo que me despertaba.

_-"Buenos días mi pequeña"_

Siempre me decía lo mismo

_-"Buenos días mami"_

Y siempre le contestaba igual. Esos días eran los mejores, bajaba al comedor y veía a mi padre leer su periódico dándome igual los buenos días, y mi hermana como siempre ignorándome leyendo sus típicos libros de matemáticas avanzada, siempre estaba ya el desayuno puesto sobre la mesa, solamente me sentaba y empezaba a comer viendo como toda mi familia reía y jugaba con comentarios que hacia mi padre sobre su trabajo, la comida de mi madre siempre fue tan deliciosa que aun extraño su sabor.

Pero ahora ya todo es diferente, mi madre está de viaje y no volverá hasta el próximo año, todas las noches antes de dormir espero para el siguiente día volver a sentir los labios de mi mama en mi frente, levantándome, y volver a escuchar los buenos días que siempre me daba con alegría y ternura, esas mañanas que siempre me hacían muy feliz.

Me levanto de mi cama y bajo al comedor, nuevamente no logro ver a mi padre, su nuevo trabajo lo hace levantarse más temprano para luego irse, sin ni siquiera despedirse o desearme suerte en la escuela, solo se va dejándome sola en la casa por todo el día, sé que me ama y quiere lo mejor para mí, pero hay días en que me gustaría verlo en la mañana, voy a la cocina y empiezo a prepararme mi desayuno, estando sola tuve que aprender a cocinar yo misma mi comida, terminaba de cocinar y me sentaba en ese enorme comedor completamente sola, sin ver a nadie a mi lado solamente yo y esas sillas vacías al lado de la mesa que me hacían compañía.

Lo que daría porque alguien me acompañara a desayunar en las mañanas, hasta incluso quisiera que mi hermana estuviera aquí, con su gran inteligencia no le fue difícil irse a Harvard y a pesar de que no nos llevamos muy bien es mejor poder estar con ella, a estar sola. Termino de desayunar, lavo mis platos y preparo mis cosas para tener otro día más de escuela, no me podía quejar de ello, me encanta la escuela y me ayuda para poder tener un buen futuro algún día, pero cuál es el sentido de sacar tantos diez si nadie va a estar ahí para felicitarme, salgo de mi casa pero antes de llegar a la parada de autobuses para esperar el autobús escolar veo la casa de uno de mis más grandes enemigos… Clarence Buttowski, siempre miro fijamente su ventana, lo veo desayunar con toda su familia, su padre y su madre hablando, su hermana Brianna y su bobo hermano Brad peleando por la comida y Kick sentado como si nada comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente.

Mi mirada siempre se centra en él, jamás entendí porque lo considero mi enemigo, desde el día en que lo conocí siempre me pareció una persona buena y amable, siempre procura ayudar a sus amigos y como todo un caballero cumple toda promesa que él hace, no importa la situación en la que este siempre la cumple, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he querido acercarme a su casa y preguntar si podía desayunar con él y su familia, pero mi orgullo siempre me lo impide, no me gusta que las personas me vean como una chica débil, por eso siempre soy agresiva, fría y dura con las personas, en especial con él, incluso a veces llego a pensar que la razón por la cual kick me considera su enemiga es por la forma en como lo trato, y la verdad odio ser así, porque al final solo logro que las personas se alejen de mí, hace dos días fue mi cumpleaños, invite a tantas personas pero ninguna se presentó, nadie me felicito, incluso tuve que armarme de valor para poder enviarle una invitación a Kick deje a un lado mi orgullo porque deseaba mucho verlo en ese día, pero no le tomo mucha importancia pues él tampoco se presentó en ese día que era especial para mí.

Empiezo a caminar rumbo a la parada de autobuses con un libro en la mano que hace poco me había comprado, todos los días siempre pienso en ese medio acróbata, ya también se ha vuelto una costumbre, porque… a pesar de que no me guste admitirlo… siempre he sentido algo muy especial por él, llego a la parada y espero pacientemente a que llegue el autobús, no sin antes voltear nuevamente a la casa de mi "enemigo" para verlo también salir de su casa, con su skateboard empieza a caminar a donde yo me encontraba, cuando noto que empieza a acercarse mas a mi solamente fije mi vista enfrente ignorando su llegada.

Todos los días hago siempre lo mismo, volteo mi vista unos segundos para verlo parado al lado mío sin decir ni una sola palabra.

_-"Buenos días kick"_

Esas palabras siempre han estado queriendo salir de mi boca pero simplemente no logro pronunciarlas, no logro saber si es por orgullo o por nervios pero solamente me quedo parada esperando que él sea quien empiece a hablar, pero tampoco escucho algo de él.

El autobús llego y ninguno de los dos nos dijimos ni una sola palabra, subí yo primero y me senté en el primer asiento vacío que encontré, el subió lo vi pasar y empezó a caminar rumbo al asiento donde estaba su vikingo amigo Gunther, se saludaron y empezaron a hablar sobre la nueva acrobacia que harían, aunque nunca lo he podido expresar siempre me han preocupado todas sus locuras, no espero el día en que tenga que escuchar que está gravemente herido por una de sus acrobacias o peor aún que este… mejor no quiero ni pensarlo, pero aunque trate de impedirlo el jamás me escuchara, ni yo ni nadie impedirá que el haga lo que más ama, eso es algo que siempre he admirado de él, incluso me gustaría poder ser como el, fuerte, valiente, decisivo, sin miedo a nada, hacerlo todo y luego hacer más.

Pero no importa cuánto piense en él, sé que nunca sentiría lo mismo por mí, mucho menos como soy, siempre me ha llamado la policía anti diversión por las veces que eh impedido alguna acrobacia suya, he querido pedirle perdón pero lo único que hago es provocarlo más y más y el me responde de la misma manera, me hace enojar pero siempre que lo pienso soy yo la que lo provoca, no hago más que alejarlo de mi como todas las personas, a veces me gustaría poder demostrarles a todos la verdadera Kendall Perkins, una chica dulce y sincera, que lo único que siempre quiso fue un poco de atención, pero sé que eso jamás pasara, no por la forma en la que me siga comportando, sin tan solo… yo… quisiera cambiar, ojala mi madre estuviera aquí, ella sabría lo que tendría que hacer.

Al llegar a la escuela hacia lo mismo, bajaba del autobús, iba hacia mi casillero, sacaba mis cosas y me preparaba para las clases, empiezo a caminar rumbo al salón cuando logro ver a lo lejos una figura que se me hacía muy conocida, cuando me acerco mas logro ver que se trataba de Reynaldo caminando en dirección opuesta a donde estaba, me quedo estática y solo logre verlo pasar enfrente mío ignorándome por completo, antes era mi novio secreto, a pesar de no tener un gran atractivo ni tampoco nada de "increíble" era la única persona que no me hacía sentir sola, al principio nuestra relación solo era un capricho para poder ocupar ese hueco que me faltaba en mi corazón, un hueco que quise que kick ocupara, me sentía bien pues ya no me sentía tan sola como antes porque tenía a Reynaldo, pero nuestra relación no duro mucho, empezó a ignorarme por tantos proyectos científicos que el mismo se propuso, al principio no me importo pero luego se volvió algo molesto, prefirió tener a la ciencia que tenerme a mí y nuevamente me volví a sentir sola, ya no quise mas eso y lo termine, ahora ya no ni me voltea a ver ni tampoco me dice algo, simplemente me ignora, al igual que todos.

Llego al salón y tengo un día de clases normal, siempre atenta a lo que dice el profesor, tomo notas, entrego las tareas, y siempre me ofrezco para poder contestar alguna pregunta que el profesor haga, la consentida de los profesores, así es como muchos de mis compañeros me conocen, pero por el momento es una de las formas que tengo para llamar la atención, no importa si solo le agrado a los maestros.

Terminan las clases y salgo tranquilamente de la escuela, hay días en las que prefiero caminar rumbo a mi casa envés de tomar el autobús, me gusta poder pasar por el parque para relajarme y pensar en todo lo que le sucede a mi vida y en especial pensar en él, me siento sobre una de las bancas del parque abro el libro que durante todo el día no he soltado y empiezo a leerlo, siempre me ha gustado la literatura y cuando vi este libro en un tienda me enamore inmediatamente de él.

"Solo un día contigo", es el título del libro lo que más me llamo la atención, cada vez que termino de leer un capitulo siempre me pongo a pensar en lo que hago todos los días, mi vida no es algo muy emocionante pues siempre he hecho lo mismo, y si lo pienso bien, mi vida no es de las más felices que alguien pueda tener, mi madre está lejos, mi hermana igual, casi nunca logro ver a mi padre, las personas no me soportan y algunas me odias, siempre estoy sola y el chico que me gusta ni siquiera me ve como su amiga.

Es algo triste pero por un día, aunque sea por un día, me gustaría que eso cambiara, que me comportara diferente ante los demás, ser la chica que siempre fui pero que nunca logro mostrar, quitarme esa mascara de chica agresiva y mostrar a mi verdadera yo, poder ver a mis padres y a mi hermana juntos en el desayuno, ver a mi madre al despertar y demostrarle a kick, que puedo ser tan divertida como él quiere que sea, solo quisiera poder tener un día totalmente diferente, un día donde pueda ser feliz.

Estuve sentada durante unas horas pensando en todo lo que sucedía, me empezó a dar hambre y supe que ya venía siendo hora de ir a comer algo, cerré mi libro y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa, al llegar abro la puerta y veo si mi papa abra llegado temprano

_-"Ya llegue"_

Grito para ver si alguien me contesta pero como siempre no hubo respuesta, cierro la puerta voy a mi cuarto y guardo todas mis cosas, escuche un pequeño sonido proviniendo de mis pies, veo que era mi gatita Hansel.

-Hansel, mi preciosa gatita, ¿debes de tener mucha hambre no?, enseguida te daré algo de comer

La tomo entre mis brazos y le doy un pequeño abrazo, ella me responde con un lindo maullido, Hansel fue un regalo de mi mama en navidad, uno de los pocos días más felices de mi vida pues toda mi familia se pudo reunir, hicimos una gran fiesta preparamos el árbol de navidad, desayunamos, comimos y cenamos juntos y al final todos nos dimos intercambio de regalo, fue tan divertido el sostén que por equivocación mi hermana le dio a mi papa y el por juego se lo puso, y cuando me tocó a mí, mi mama con una gran sonrisa me dio una pequeña gatita bebe con un collar que decía Hansel, fui tan feliz en ese momento que jamás quise que se acabara, pero el tiempo siempre será una gran pesadilla.

Una pequeña lagrima me salió de mis ojos por esos recuerdos que tenia de mi familia, solté a mi pequeña gatita y baje a la cocina, le serví su tazón y veía como felizmente comía su comida, mientras la veía recordé algo muy importante que se me olvido por completo, no había comprado la comida para hoy, rápidamente salgo de mi casa y voy hacia el supermercado.

Parecía un tormento estar ahí, primero con mucha hambre por no haber comido nada y segundo porque la cajera estaba coqueteando con un chico que detenía la fila, pero alfin pude salir, mientras caminaba rumbo a mi casa pase por el hogar de Kick, por curiosidad quise saber si se encontraba pero no logre ver ninguno de los coches asi que supuse que salieron pues su casa se veía muy tranquila a lo habitual, casi nunca esta calle esta tan tranquila pues siempre Kick está haciendo algún destrozo, no le tome mucha importancia y decidí seguir mi camino, sin darme cuenta alguien choco fuertemente sobre mi haciéndome caer tirando todo lo que había comprado.

-¡Pero que! Oye ten más… -Cuando por fin pude observar bien al que me tiro no pude acabar por completo lo que iba a decir, simplemente me quede callada, vi como estaba el sobre mi sobándose el casco que siempre usaba

-¿Cla…Clarence? –dije algo nerviosa-

-¿Kendall?

Ambos nos miramos directamente a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra, poco a poco empecé a sentir que mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón latía velozmente, entonces note que me estaba sonrojando, antes de que él se diera cuenta reaccione rápidamente quitándomelo de encima, no quería que me viera de esa manera

-Oye ten más cuidado Clarence que acaso quieres matarme

-A mí también me da gusto verte Kendall –Claramente note el sarcasmo en su voz-

-¡Porque no te fijas en lo que haces antes de tirarle la comida a otras personas!

No sé qué sucedió, esas palabras fueron lo primero que salieron de mi boca, ni siquiera pensé en lo que decía y claramente estoy empezando una discusión nuevamente con él, siempre es lo mismo cuando por fin lo tengo enfrente mío, no hago más que gritarle, o enojarme con él, cuando pensé mejor en lo que dije supe en ese momento que él me respondería de la misma manera, lo vi levantándose esperando la discusión que tendríamos, pero para mi sorpresa solamente me miro, paso enfrente mío, tomo todas mis cosas que se me habían caído por el golpe y me las entrego en la mano.

Me sorprendí por la actitud que tomo en ese momento, no sabía que decir ni que pensar solamente vi cómo me miraba de una manera muy diferente a lo habitual, se veía preocupado, algo raro en él, recordé lo que dije en el parque y creo que este era el momento preciso para poder cambiar aunque sea por este momento.

-¿Sucede algo Kick?

Fue la primera vez que le dije algo sin sonar mandona o agresiva, él se sorprendió en la forma en como lo llame y el tono de preocupación que salió de mi voz, tranquilamente agarro la mochila azul que tenía en la espalda, la abrió y empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella, yo solo miraba fijamente lo que hacía, hasta que por fin pude ver que saco un regalo de color azul con un hermoso moño color rosa.

-Sé qué hace dos días fue tu cumpleaños, mi madre me lo dijo, tuve un problema con Oscar ese día y pensé que no querías verme, eso fue hasta que vi tu invitación ayer en mi cuarto.

Ya no supe como contestarle en ese momento, pensé que estaba haciéndome alguna broma de mal gusto pero cuando observe bien sus ojos note que había mucha sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Esto es para ti –Vi como acerco el regalo a mí, deje la comida que tenía en las manos sobre la banqueta y lo tome algo nerviosa.

Lo vi fijamente, era algo pesado el regalo pero estaba muy bonito, en la punta del moño logre ver una pequeña notita.

_De: Kick_

_Para: Kendall_

_Perdón por no asistir a tu cumpleaños pero ojala te guste el regalo_

Mire el regalo y luego lo vi a él, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra en ese momento solamente vi como hiso una seña con la mano indicándome que lo abriera y eso fue lo que hice, empecé a despedazar poco a poco el papel que envolvía el regalo y cuando por fin pude notar lo que había dentro simplemente no podía creer lo que encontré.

-no supe que regalarte, asi que ayer mientras regresaba de hacer mi acrobacia en la colina del muerto te vi observando varios libros, supuse que te gustaban mucho pero me costó mucho trabajo encontrar uno que te gustara, no se mucho de eso del romance pero espero que te guste este, trate de dártelo en la mañana pero ya sabes cómo se pondrían todos si me ven dándote algo.

Mire fijamente el libro que tenía en las manos, "La historia de mi vida", quise decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo estaba ahí quieta mirando fijamente el libro.

-¿Por qué? –Fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca-

-porque nos empezaría a cuestionar del porque te doy un regalo y pensarían…

-De eso no –Lo interrumpí bruscamente- ¿Por qué me das un regalo? Pensé…pensé que me odiabas

Vi que esa pregunta que le hice le agarro de sorpresa, lo vi directo a los ojos esperando su respuesta pero no dijo nada, empecé a sentir el silencio incomodo que se hacía presente y quise volver a preguntarle pero alfin logre escuchar su voz.

-yo te odio

Enseguida mis ojos se abrieron fuertemente dejándome en shock por la respuesta, quise volver a hablar pero el continuo

-Siempre nos hemos peleado por discusiones sin sentido alguno, nos molestamos mutuamente yo con tus estudios y tú con mis acrobacias, no hay día en el que no nos veamos sin pelearnos y siempre me ha molestado tu actitud de policía anti diversión y por eso te odio

Con cada palabra que él decía solo me daban más y más ganas de darme la vuelta y salir lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí pues ya no soportaba seguir escuchando eso, pero por alguna razón mis piernas no se movieron, creo que mi corazón quiere seguir escuchando.

-Pero sabes Kendall, a pesar de todo eso siempre he tenido la necesidad de acercarme a ti, como lo hago ahora, para poder decirte que ya me arte de considerarte mi enemiga

Por un momento sentí que mi vida había tomado un rombo totalmente diferente, jamás en la vida espere escuchar eso de Kick Buttowski.

-¿a…a que te refieres? –Mi boca está temblando porque simplemente no puedo creer lo que escuchaba-

-Que ya no quiero seguirte odiando, me di cuenta después de ver tu invitación, quiero terminar con todo este rencor que tenemos entre nosotros porque no tiene ningún sentido, no me gustaría crecer para saber que toda la vida te e odiado solo por caprichos infantiles y estúpidos, asi que te propongo algo, empecemos de cero y seamos amigos, considerado otro regalo de cumpleaños.

Vi como extendía su mano frente a mí, en su cara se veía una típica sonrisa que el hacían cuando estaba seguro de algo, cuando fue el momento que sucedió todo esto, no sabía cómo reaccionar solo lo vi ahí queriendo hacer las paces conmigo, parecía un sueño del cual no me gustaría despertar, solo levante levemente mi mano para poder sostener la suya, pero cuando ya estaba a centímetros decidí no tomarla, baje mi mano y el solo me miro confundido.

Mire a Kick a los ojos, ese fue el momento que me prometí desde hace tiempo, decidí cambiar y que mi corazón me guiara, en vez de tomarlo de la mano lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, ya no me importaba lo que él fuera a decir simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

-Gracias Kick –dije casi en un susurro para que solo él me pudiera escuchar

Fueron las palabras más sinceras y tiernas que pude haber dicho en ese momento, él no podía creer lo que hacía, no logre ver bien su cara pero de seguro estaba sorprendido, y más aún yo cuando me correspondió mi abrazo, notaba como muchas personas se nos quedaban viendo pero eso ya no me importaba, estuvimos asi unos segundos hasta que nos separamos.

-Es el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado kick, gracias –Le dije mientras lo miraba lo más linda posible, haciéndole saber que en verdad agradezco su regalo, tenía que sacar muchas fuerzas para no llorar en ese momento porque en verdad me sentía muy feliz, pero sentía como mis ojos se humedecían

El solo me vio y sonrió, cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo escuchamos un fuerte sonido proviniendo de su estómago lo que lo hiso callar y avergonzarse

-¿No has comido nada? –le pregunte

-no, mis padres fueron al concurso de belleza de Brianna, y soy pésimo en la cocina –Me dijo mientras se escuchaba otro sonido similar, supe que debe de tener mucha hambre,

Solo empecé a reír agarre la bolsa con la comida que había dejado la banqueta sostuve mi libro y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa

-Ven te preparare algo para callar a tu monstruo

-ehh

Solo pude escuchar ese pequeño sonido que emitió, cuando estaba en la puerta de mi casa solo lo volteo a ver y le sonreí dulcemente

-¿Qué?...somos amigos ¿No?

Fue lo único que le dije, el me miro confundido pero volvió a su postura normal y con una sonrisa se acercó a mi casa.

-estas segura Kendall

-No me replique y solo entra, puede que seamos amigos pero aun tendrás que soportar mi actitud –le decía entre pequeñas risas muy segura de mi misma

-Ya estoy acostumbrado, pero esto no se quedara asi, mañana por la mañana te espero en mi casa para desayunar juntos, tómalo como un agradecimiento.

Lo mire y nuevamente volví a sonreír, puede que mi vida no sea como el de los cuentos de hadas, siempre existirán obstáculos por los cuales hay que pasar y hacerse más fuerte mientras lo haces, talvez no este mi madre conmigo pero sé que la volveré a ver algún día, aprovechare cada minuto que pase con mi padre, procurare escribirle a mi hermana y por supuesto estaré más tiempo con el chico que me gusta, estoy segura que las cosas cambiaran de hoy en adelante, ya no más estaré sola porque tendré a Kick conmigo y eso es más que suficiente para mí, todo empieza con un tropiezo, tú decides si quieres levantarte, lo mejor de la vida es que te pueda dar una sorpresa y ya no tendrás que levantarte sola, porque habrá alguien que te tendera la mano, a mi ese alguien ya llego.

Esta es la historia de mi vida…_ ¿Cuál es la tuya?_

_Bueno ojala les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews a y soy del tipo de autor que no le molesta ninguna clase de comentario puede ser bueno o malo, cuidense_


End file.
